Talk:Jonathan Archer/archive
I listened to Mirror Darkly, Part II Commentary at Startrek.com and Mike Sussman stated that he included on his Bio a Serial number did anyone see that on their Hi-rez screen caps. Rl3058 ---- However, he discontinued only two warp 5 starships. What does this sentence mean?- B-101 14:17, 10 Nov 2004 (CET) Here's the timeline of Archer's career from Mirror Darkly, Part II: Rank at Retirement: Admiral, Chief of Staff, Starfleet Command Commanding officer, Enterprise NX-01 2150-2160 Ambassador to Andoria 2169-2175 Federation Councilman 2175-2183 President, UFP 2184-2192 Hi-rez screen caps rock.--Chuckhoffmann 07:54, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Dang right they do! Does this mean that this info. is canon completely, as in at those pages (i.e.: Federation President) we can add that Archer was president from 2184-2192? And so on for Ambassadors, Federation Council, exc? -AJHalliwell 16:55, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :I believe the rule of thumb regarding on-screen text is that it's canon unless contradicted by dialogue. For example, Geordi's bio in "The Next Phase" gave his mother's name as Alvera K. La Forge but "Interface" established her name to be Silva La Forge. ::One major exception to this would be the registry number of the USS Yamato, which was given the registry NCC-1305-E in dialogue in "Where Silence Has Lease" but was given a more consistent registry number on screen readouts in "Contagion". Full bio from In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II Here is the full text of the bio from "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" It was posted on the web by episode writer Mike Susman. He went on to say that it was hastily put together and went through no forms of approval by the higher ups. The section in italics was not shown on screen. ::STARFLEET PERSONNEL FILE: Archer, Jonathan ::Serial Number: SA-022-9237-CY ::Rank at retirement: Admiral, Chief of Staff, Starfleet Command ::Former Assignments: ::Commanding officer, Enterprise NX-01, 2150-2160 ::Ambassador to Andoria, 2169-2175 ::Federation Councilman, 2175-2183 ::President, UFP 2184-2192 ::Birthplace: Upstate New York, North America, Earth ::Parents: Henry and Sally Archer ::Son of famed warp specialist Henry Archer, Jonathan Archer was appointed captain of Starfleet’s first warp five starship, Enterprise NX-01. As an explorer and peacemaker, his name is among the most recognized in the Federation, and his pioneering voyages aboard the Enterprise are known to school children on dozens of worlds, many of which were unknown to humans in Archer’s lifetime. Historian John Gill called Archer the "greatest explorer of the 22nd Century." Archer earned an impressive list of commendations during his career, including a Medal of Valor, with clusters, the Star Cross, the Preantares Ribbon of Commendation, and the Federation Citation of Honor. Archer was also appointed an honorary member of the Andorian Guard by General Thy'lek Shran in 2164. He’s the only human to have two planets named in his honor: Archer's Planet in the Gamma Trianguli sector, and Archer IV, which orbits 61 Ursae Majoris. Archer IV was the first M-Class world charted by the famous explorer. Although the planet was uninhabitable throughout the 22nd Century due to toxic pollen in the atmosphere, an antidote to the pollen was discovered early in the 2200’s. Today, the population of Archer IV numbers more than seven hundred million. ::Archer died peacefully in his home in upstate New York in the year 2245, exactly one day after attending the christening ceremony of the first Federation Starship Enterprise, NCC-1701. --docdude316 03:08, 3 May 2005 (UTC) ---- Boy how they are butchering Star Trek. Enterprise has failed to live up to it's own so they have to make an entire season based off TOS. I think the producers realizes all trek is now, is name recognition. --TOSrules 19:00, 2 May 2005 (UTC) May I remind you that Talk pages are to be used for the discussion of articles, not for personal opinions about episodes/characters, etc. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:49, 2 May 2005 (UTC) Jonny's Rank I thought he was promoted to Admiral when Enterprise returned to Earth. Aren't those Admiral pips on his uniform at the end of TATV? Emerald Knight 03:26, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :They still refer to him as Captain and there's the line "I've heard he's already been tapped for admiral" which indicates he's not at that rank yet. He still wears four pips in TATV which indicate Captain's rank, though the dress uniform with the high collar does make him look a lot more important, so maybe that's where the confusion came from. Jean Prouvaire 01:40, 17 May 2005 (UTC) so... What needs attention? Can someone make it clear what it is that neads attention? I am willing to work on the page, If I have an idea what Memory Alpha is looking for. -- User:Terran Officer Sept 19, 2005. 6:48pm EST :I'm sure this could use more info on his tenure as commander of the Enterprise. Also needed is more info on his relationships, including those with his Enterprise crew (and Porthos!) I will probably be writing info for Trip Tucker, the Ericksons, and Porthos in the near future, though. --From Andoria with Love 01:04, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Recent additions The recent revision made by an anon needs to be fixed, as it includes some info that can be taken as personal opinions. In fact, the article in its entirety needs work -- grammar, spelling and what not. Some info is also told in the wrong perspective. --From Andoria with Love 16:33, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Just curious Did the character Johnathon Archer or the Enterprise he commanded "exist" before Star Trek: Enterprise? :Welcome to MA. A question like this is better suited for the Reference Desk, but since you're new, I'll answer it here. Short answer, no. The character or Archer wasn't reference before Enterprise, although he has been sort of ret-conned into it. For example, in TNG "Yesterday's Enterprise", we here of a planet called Archer IV, which we learn in Enterprise, was named for the captain. Also, in Nemesis, we see a okodogram listing the USS Archer, obviously an attempt to make some refernce to him. I hope this helps. Please join MA, it makes it easier to communicate with us, and its quick, easy, and free. Click the link in the top=right hand corner of the screen. Again, welcome. Jaz talk | novels 06:06, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Schenectady Several references to "Upstate New York" were just changed to "Schenectady, New York", which apparently is a small city in NY state. Is there any canon reference to that city (in that case, cite), or is this speculation based on something (in that case, move to background info), or is it fan-fiction (in that case, remove). I will change those references back to "Upstate New York" if there's no explanation given. -- Cid Highwind 14:02, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Archer's Wikipedia page claims that Schenectady is mentioned in the section of his biography not seen on-screen but created for In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II, the paragraph regarding his death. --Defiant 14:39, 18 July 2006 (UTC)